Arguments can have such sweet rewards
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: This story is on Hiatus sorry everyone it will be rewritten (Except the first chapter) so please be patient!


Paste

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa I hate doing this and now that I decided to put up fanfics (finally) I have to do the worst part ever… disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I Kyuubi's daughter do not own Harry Potter or the characters believe me when I say things would be different if I did.**

**Enjoy~**

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" called out Draco making Potter freeze.

This was his favorite pass time, arguing with Potter because it seemed to be the only way Potter could notice him. And finding Potter walking down the corridor after curfew was just plain coincidence.

"Sod off Malfoy I'm not in the mood." Growled Potter turning around to face him, the anger could be seen in Potter's glistening emerald eyes, but Draco wasn't going to back down.

"Well that's too bad Potter you should have thought about that before you decided to leave your dormitory after curfew." Smirked Draco.

Potter began to curse under his breath as Draco sauntered towards the taller boy. Clearly Potter must have had some argument with Weasel or Mudblood judging by his attitude.

"Let's see, that would be ten points from Gryffindor for being out of hours and another ten for foul language." Draco listed; deep inside he could feel the pain inside for treating Harry this way but he knew there was no chance the raven haired teen could love him. They have been fighting since first year nonstop and hating each other.

"Still a prat as always Malfoy," muttered Harry.

Draco stopped right in front of Harry and heated glares were exchanged. Draco felt the pain intensify at Harry's harsh word. "Still not respecting your superiors Potter?" he spat pushing down the pain, "I'm surprised Mudblood and Weasel Bee aren't following you like they usually do-" Before Draco could continue his taunts Harry lunged forward and slammed Draco onto the corridor wall. Draco's arms were pinned above his head pinned down by the wrist and Harr-Potter was leaning in so close their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Say that again Malfoy, I dare you." Potter whispered harshly.

"Or what Potter you going to hex me? I wouldn't put it past you to do that." Draco retorted. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest at any moment. Po- no Harry was so close, their bodies were so close, he could feel Harry's breath against his face, and if Draco wasn't a Malfoy he would have given into his desires right then and there. But it was best to play with this just a little longer.

"You know very well what I would do," growled Harry.

" I doubt that Potter," Draco responded keeping his mightier- than-thou act going.

Before Draco could comprehend what was happening Harry was snogging the living daylights out of him. A blush slowly made its way onto his face, this only happened in his dreams and fantasies, there was no way this could possibly be reality. As they say, enjoy it while can. Draco immediately began to respond to Harry's advancing refusing to allow Harry to dominate him, yet. Harry loosened his grip on Draco's wrists and held the blonde by his waist and Draco's arms immediately clung to Harry to make sure this wasn't a dream and that this was really happening.

It was a blissful heaven, neither boy wanted to let it end, but oxygen is one of those pesky things that get in the way. Harry broke the kiss and began to slowly trail kisses across Draco's jaw as the other panted.

"I-I thought you didn't…" Draco murmured trying to regain his bearings and failing miserably.

Harry paused and moved his head to look at Draco with a slight smile, "I thought you didn't either but it appears we were both wrong."

"It appears so," Draco smiled kissing Harry's nose then pushed him back a little giving a serious look. "Before you even consider doing what I know I would love to do there are some rules to go over."

Harry gave a confused look but nodded in understanding.

"You will treat me as a proper boyfriend and not just treat me like a one night stand or this is a onetime deal cause Im not letting go so easily and you shall treat me properly and that includes holding hands, cuddling whenever I feel like it, kissing at random moments, and complimenting me every day." Draco ordered with his arms crossed.

Harry chuckled a little and patted Draco's head with a kiss on the cheek, "Of course my little dragon, I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I, especially later on." He whispered that last part causing Draco's blush to return.

"I'm not little you're just wearing shoes that make you taller." Grumbled Draco .

"Whatever you say," Harry replied with a gleam in his eye, "Now I must ask you," he leaned in as if to tell a secret, "my room or yours?"

"Mine obviously," Draco scoffed, "I AM a prefect after all that means I have my own room unlike you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" questioned Harry picking up Draco bridal style.

"Oi, do I look like a woman to you," yelped Draco wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"No, it's just that you look adorable when you blush."

"… shut up."

**End**

**Me: I just love this pairing so much! I hope you enjoyed it and please review I want to hear what you thought and any suggestions since this is my first fanfic published.**

**Harry: So you're just going to be called Kyuubi's daughter?**

**Me: Yup**

**Draco: At least leave an original name or a nick name to go by**

**Me: Fine sheesh I was planning on letting them guess that this is Kyoko-chan signing off desu!~**

**Hary: See you soon hopefully if she remembers to update another fanfic.**

**Me: Shush it you**


End file.
